Save Me
by isis-sg1
Summary: DJ, Josh needs saving, short thing I came up with


Okay, I tried my best with this story but I don't think its that good, please review anyway. It kinda merges with my other story but in that one Josh fired her and in this one she quit. Plus the ending is a bit different, but other than that…..okay its completely different. Please enjoy because I wasn't going to do any more WW stories but I was persuaded, more reviews equals more stories.

"_I'm leaving Josh, I'm taking up a job on Russell's campaign, I'll stay till the end of the week" _

_I'm leaving, just two words that halted time. Two words he had never imagined he would hear. She hadn't been able to look him in the eyes as she spoke. Josh stared in disbelief at her face as her eyes fell to the ground. The awkwardness pushing them apart like two magnets, two south poles that don't fit together. He knew that he had been a bit busy lately and maybe he had taken the amount of work she did for granted. Was it Gaza? Did she blame him? Josh had spent many hours at her bedside in Germany blaming himself. It was him that sent her there. Had it started long before that ? Maybe it was the long days and nights of work with no sleep and little to show for it. Maybe it was the way he expected so much from her or the way he had flaunted Amy in her face. The days he kept things from her or the days he dumped too much on her. Josh spent hours after her resignation wondering what it could be, going back over any moment that could have caused the rift in their relationship. _

**I see the world has folded in your heart,  
I feel the waves crash down inside,  
And they pull me under,  
And, I would give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted,  
All my dreams have fallin' down,  
Crawlin' around and around and around...**

_He stood at the entrance to his office watching. She faced away from him as every memory was placed in a box, carefully preserving them. Photos of the good times frozen in time, the book on skiing Josh had given her one Christmas, an old Bartlet for President ribbon…. A single hidden tear fell down her pale cheek at the empty lifeless desk. She knew he was watching her but she couldn't turn round to face him. She knew he was beating himself up over her quitting, she knew him so well she knew what thoughts would be running through his head. She wished she could tell him the reasons why, reassure him he was not to blame and say goodbye. Lifting the heavy box up she had moved towards the exit. Feeling his eyes burning on her back she walked faster, knowing that if she didn't go, she never would _

**Somebody save me,  
Let your warm hands break right through it,  
Somebody save me,  
I don't care how you do it, just  
Stay, stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you_  
_**

_He sat in his apartment alone. The darkness from outside seeping into the quiet room. Josh sat motionless in his favourite chair, CNN on mute in the background, occasionally flickering light across Josh's face. He closed his eyes and brought the image of Donna into his mind, it was one of his favourite images of her. She was standing in front of him on the steps of her apartment, his heavy coat keeping her warm against the cold winter air. His eyes taking in her beauty then his mind screaming at his first realisation of what he felt for her. His hand felt firmly for the phone beside him, after having sat in this chair each day he knew exactly where it was and like he had done each day since she left he began to press the numbers needed to reach her phone. Just one number away from her voice he would hang up, place his head in his hands and tiredly fall asleep._

**Somebody save me,  
Let your warm hands break right through,  
Somebody save me,  
I don't care how you do it,  
Just stay, stay with me  
I made this whole world shine for you...  
Just stay, stay  
C'mon, I'm still waiting for you**

Josh sat in his chair, the room was brighter and the room was filled with loud music. It was a year since Donna had left but it wasn't the anniversary he liked to remember. In another 3 months it would be the anniversary he wasn't likely to forget. The day he pressed that last button. The day he spoke the truth about this feelings and listened to them being returned and now he was sitting in his chair with Donna curled up on his lap fast asleep. Lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Josh's lucky heart and the motion as Josh softly stroked her hair. He knew in that peaceful moment that she had saved him.


End file.
